


Complex

by YaoiRhythm



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M, More Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRhythm/pseuds/YaoiRhythm
Summary: Keito and Eichi's complex relationship.





	1. Monster

Best friends. Rivals. Worst enemies. 

\----

Keito spent every day he could with Eichi when the latter was hospitalized. Every last moment.

\----

The day of the entrance ceremony. Eichi entered, nervously. What if he were to fail at being an idol? 

He looked around at his new school. And he saw him. Keito, pacing along the sidewalk, waiting for the ceremony begin.

Eichi wanted to scream. He wanted to beat Keito to a bloody pulp. He never once viewed himself as a human for almost his entire first year, but rather as a parasite feeding off of Keito's lifeblood. A ravenous monster who took away the life of his own best friend. An abomination of god.

It wasn't until finally the Quarrel festival that he could express this. 

\----

On that night, he lost to Keito. He hadn't a single regret. He'd let everything pour out. All these negative feelings were the best price to price to pay for losing. A miracle occurred.

Te be continued.


	2. Reconciliation

After the Quarrel Festival, Keito and Eichi ended up at the Hasumi Shrine. 

Exhausted and overworked, Eichi layed down on the futon, smiling at his defeat.

Keito lay beside him. They stared up at the ceiling, without a word.

Until their hands formed a firm grasp upon each other. 

"Thank you for everything, Keito," Eichi finally murmured.

It was enough to make Keito tear up. They turned over on their sides, and maintained eye contact. 

"You have a twisted way of showing your emotions," Keito said, sobbing over the past few days, "But you're still my best friend," he tightened his grip, "and my favorite person on this earth."

"Keito..." 

And so, Eichi moved closer.

"Eichi? What are you doing?"

And their lips met. 

To Eichi's surprise, Keito didn't fight back. 

They tangled their fingers in each other's hair, and Eichi felt Keito's tongue on his lips, demanding entry. And who was Eichi to deny him that? They kissed until they couldn't breathe. After that, Keito held Eichi protectively his arms. 

And they exchanged "I love you" to each other. 

They woke up, happy, in the embrace of each other.


End file.
